<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Captain's Voice by GlowingHourGlass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996473">The Captain's Voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingHourGlass/pseuds/GlowingHourGlass'>GlowingHourGlass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingHourGlass/pseuds/GlowingHourGlass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever questioned why Gran/Djeeta don't have dialogue in the game? Because they want you to self-insert in them? Of course not. It's because they are hardcore players, slave of the meta, who only cares about min-maxing the game. This is, sadly, what would have happened if they included them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Captain's Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: This is mean to be a parody of Light's Io first fate episode, I think it would be more enjoyable if you know what happens in it, but I think it's not entirely necessary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Light Io's Fate episode</strong>
</p>
<p>Hello there.</p>
<p>My name is Gran (or Djeeta, sometimes) I am the captain of the greatest crew in the whole skies. Not only we have faced powerful primal beasts that seemed to defiled reason, but we also have saved the skies more time I could count with both hands.</p>
<p>I should feel proud about my crew, those men and women (and sometimes children) had been there when I needed them the most, and they were my irreplaceable companions.</p>
<p>Why do I say companions and not friends? Well… It's actually a bit difficult to deal with them outside battle.</p>
<p>To put it simply, they don't understand me.</p>
<p>Whenever I try to talk to them about crucial matters regarding our journey, they look at me weirdly and try to change the subject.</p>
<p>Like that time I told Rackham to change our ship to the wind one for the GW, or when I told Lyria to only use one skill to minimize button pressing in the EX+, or that time I told Katalina that she can't come to fight Twin Elements with me because she is too slow and I want to press Bonito and then FA.</p>
<p>They are weird, really weird.</p>
<p>To put it worst, sometimes when some of my crew members get together, something strange happens to me.</p>
<p>My body starts to move on its own, and I lose the ability to speak normally until someone explicitly addresses me.</p>
<p>I have come to call these sporadic episodes, where I can't seem to control my own fate, Fate Episodes.</p>
<p>And right now, I am partaking in one of these accursed Fate Episodes, which consisted on me being muted while my companions talk about their things.</p>
<p>It's not an activity that I enjoy, really, but these people had helped me a lot so I may as well try to bear with it.</p>
<p>Don't take me wrong, If I could MVP race alone, I would gladly do it. However, I need at least 3 more people to do that.</p>
<p>Such is life, I can't do anything about it so I may as well accept it.</p>
<p>This particular interaction is with one of my first crew members, Io Euclase. Apparently, we took the mission of searching for a missing boy (even though I didn't agree with anything) so we are exploring a cave.</p>
<p>"Hee-hee…A few monsters would be a great chance for me to practice my magic!" Said Io, she looked excited for some reason.</p>
<p>"We have fought primal beasts capable of bending reality; you know that at this point, these monsters can't even scratch us, right?" That's what I wanted to said, but nope, the Captain is mute. My body just nodded like an idiot.</p>
<p>Io's wish immediately came true as we found not only a lot of monsters, but the boy we are supposed looking.</p>
<p>"Mommy! Daddy!" He cried, as the monsters surrounded them.</p>
<p>"Oh no! He is surrounded by monsters!" Vyrn stated the obvious, as usual.</p>
<p>"I'll take care of it! Hi-ya!" Io began to use her magic to…kill the monsters? Just knock them out? Whatever.</p>
<p>However, she got distracted, and the monsters approached the boy. She wasn't going to intervene on time.</p>
<p>I had at least 5 classes unlocked that could use range attack and could easily save him, but I basically didn't exist right? So I just watched.</p>
<p>Thankfully for the boy, a Female Draph mage came out of nowhere and killed the monster, saving him and basically doing the work we were, supposedly, pay for.</p>
<p>How nice of her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>We and the Draph mage brought the boy to the village and there was much rejoicing, the even started a celebration. The villagers were praising the female mage a lot, even though she conveniently appeared at the scene at the exact moment the boy was about to get hurt.</p>
<p>I would question her about that if I could speak.</p>
<p>Io was unusually quiet too, maybe she also distrusted the mage?</p>
<p>"Hee-Hee…You weren't so bad yourselves! You all look very young, but surely you must be skyfarers. Am I right?" I noticed that the mage was talking to us.</p>
<p>Also, I was not young. I was when I started the journey but I had passed the twenty mark now, why people still treated me like I was still fifteen?</p>
<p>"Yes! We're on a quest to find Estalucia, the Island of the Astrals!" Lyria, my third mouth, answered</p>
<p>"Is that so? How fascinating. You know, I like you guys." The mage continued with a smug tone. "Do you think you might have a use for someone like me?"</p>
<p>"Of course we would! You'd be welcomed with open arms! Right, Captain?"</p>
<p>I CAN'T SPEAK VYRN. DON'T YOU REALIZE I AM SUFFERING HERE? HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p>
<p>"Hee-hee… Thank you. But I have one condition…" The female mage apparently interpreted my silence as a yes. "Since I'm the only mage you'll ever need, you must dismiss all of the others before I join."</p>
<p>Eh…? W-what did this woman just said?"</p>
<p>"…!"</p>
<p>Did she…want me to get rid of all the mage characters that I got from the gacha? Does she have a loose screw?</p>
<p>"What? Um...You see-"</p>
<p>Right, this is a joke, right? A really bad joke?</p>
<p>"That's my condition. You saw yourself that I'm as powerful as a hundred mages."</p>
<p>"It's not exactly a question of power…" Said Vyrn, instead of rejecting her altogether.</p>
<p>I can't allow this to continue.</p>
<p>"I've searched so long for a crew to entrust my life on. And you need magic like mine, right?"</p>
<p>"Sto-"</p>
<p>"Shut up, bitch." Suddenly I could hear my voice coming from my throat.</p>
<p>The room suddenly went quiet, and everyone's eyes were placed on my person.</p>
<p>Even I was surprised, could it be that I am finally able to speak? Was the fear of losing my hard-earned characters the thing that allowed me to finally break the curse of the fate episodes?</p>
<p>I didn't know, but I wasn't going to get this miracle wasted.</p>
<p>"Wha-?" The mage tried to speak, but I immediately interrupted her.</p>
<p>"You are trying to take my characters away of me bitch, the ones I spent so much money on!?" I approached her, unleashed my sword, and put it on her neck." I would like you to try it!"</p>
<p>"V-vyrn…?" I could hear Lyria voice behind me.</p>
<p>"H-hey, G-gran….drop the sword, okay?"</p>
<p>"NO!" I shouted to Vyrn."I won't allow this woman to just get rid of all my mage characters! I don't even know her skills or element! And even if she was a 10 in the tier list, it would just one element! What do you want me to do, join raids off-element? Is this 2016!?"</p>
<p>"Captain…it's fine…you don't need to go that far." Io commented, apparently a bit sad. "I understand what she means, if she joins the crew, you wouldn't need any other mage…you wouldn't need me…."</p>
<p>What!?</p>
<p>I took my sword off the mage's neck, much to her respite, and approached Io.</p>
<p>"Io, Io, Io, Io, Io." I put my hands on her shoulder." Do you know how important are you to me?"</p>
<p>"Eh?" A faint pink suddenly appeared on Io's cheek.</p>
<p>"I would be lost without you! I wouldn't know what to do!"</p>
<p>"C-captain, this…this is not the time to…" She stuttered.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be able to farm Fediel without you!"</p>
<p>"Huh…?"</p>
<p>"I don't have Borger yet, so your Io cannon is the next best thing! Skill damage for age! I even put the skill cap key in the opus just for you."</p>
<p>"I…I don't..."</p>
<p>"My point is: Io, you are an extremely powerful ally to me, if you think I would just send you away because some random woman is asking for it, then you are severely mistaken."</p>
<p>Io wore a conflicted face, not being sure if she should feel happy or confused.</p>
<p>"I am not sure what you mean but…"A smile finally appeared on her face. "Thank you, Captain."</p>
<p>And I smiled too.</p>
<p>"It's nothing really; I should be the one thanking you." I took another look at the room where everyone was still stiff as a statue. "And since we are talking about that, let's go do some Fediels, I still need like 10 more jewels."</p>
<p>"Huh…" I am happy to be useful Captain, but do we really need to fight that skeleton dragon again?"</p>
<p>"But of course, that astral claws isn't going to farm itself!."</p>
<p>
  <strong>END OF CHAPTER 1</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>FAQ</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-What is this?</strong>
</p>
<p>I don't know.</p>
<p>
  <strong>-Will there be more chapters?</strong>
</p>
<p>I don't know.</p>
<p>
  <strong>-Why my fire team sucks?</strong>
</p>
<p>Because you are playing magna fire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>